


Do Not Dye

by Gaydemonprince



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, peter loves silver fox tony, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaydemonprince/pseuds/Gaydemonprince
Summary: this is a request from my tumblr @mr-starkerbutgay





	Do Not Dye

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user: Can I pls request peter loving silver fox tony?

“FRIDAY order more hair dye. I think I ran out.”

“Ordering dark brown hair dye right now, sir.”

“Thanks, FRIDAY.”

Tony stares at himself in the mirror a little longer. He notices little silver hairs poking out and tries to cover them up with the darker hair. He sighs after not being able to hide his gray hairs and walks out of the bathroom. He decides that until he has his hair dye he’s staying in his lab. 

After putting on an ACDC t-shirt and some sweats he heads to the kitchen. He starts the coffee maker and waits next to it until he hears the front door’s bell ring. 

“FRIDAY what time is it?”

“8:37 in the morning.”

“Who the hell would that be then?”

“It is Peter Parker, sir. Would you like me to let him in?”

Tony thinks for a minute before he nods his head. “Yeah go ahead. Let the kid in.” He turns back to his coffee and by the time the cup is done filling up, Peter walks into the kitchen. He is wearing a blue backpack on his shoulders, a t-shirt, and some skinny jeans that shouldn't even be legal. Tony would be lying if he said he didn’t stare a little.

“Hey, Mr. Stark! I’m having some trouble with my suit. When I was running I sorta might've, accidentally dropped it on the ground and it got ran over by a bus. It was a good thing I grabbed it after though before the second bus hit it. The eye is going haywire.”

Peter pulls the suit out of his bag and he wasn’t joking. The eye was randomly blinking. Tony took a sip of his coffee and shook his head.

“Only you Peter.” 

Peter blushes and shyly smiles. Tony walks forward and grabs the suit from Peter.

“Come on Spider Boy.” They start walking down the hall to Tony’s lab while Tony drinks his coffee. They walk into the room and automatically Peter jumps on a rolly chair. Tony smiles at the boy and sits down in his work chair.

“So, what are you up to Mr. Stark? Haven’t seen you for a week.” Peter rolls closer to Tony and sits next to him while still giving him his space.  
“Oh, nothing much kid. Just hanging around the compound.”

“Have you gone outside?”

“Yeah, I was just at a party in Brazil. It was my buddy’s birthday party and I had nothing else to do.”

“You have friends in Brazil?” Peter looked at Tony astonished. Tony shrugs his shoulders and smirks at Peter.

“I have friends everywhere. I can take you to meet them sometime if you’d like.”

“I would love to Mr. Stark! Just give me a date and I’ll find the time.”

“Speaking of time, this will take maybe 20 minutes. 25? Just look around the lab but don’t touch anything!”

Peter shakes his head and jumps off the chair. He looks at the tools and projects Tony has laid out. While he admires some of the blueprints he turns around and notices some gray hairs in Tony’s hair. When he realizes he’s staring he blushes and looks back down at the blueprints. Peter has always had a thing for older men. Especially the silver fox men. Every time he thinks about it he shivers.

Peter tries to distract himself with the view through the huge glass windows, but he keeps looking back at Tony. He’s thought of Tony like this before, but lately, he's been trying to hide his feelings. He knows it's not okay for him and Tony to be together but damn he really wants him.

“There you go, kid. All done and fixed. Just please don’t get it ran over again. You never know when you're gonna need it next.” Tony stands up and walks over to Peter. When he hands over the mask they brush fingers and Peter’s whole body shivers. Tony notices and stares at Peter for a second before smiling and walking to the door.

“Want a drink or anything? I have water, milk, juice, anything you want.”

“Y-yeah.” Peter stands for a minute and hurries to stuff his fixed mask into his backpack with his suit. He walks over to Tony and they both walk back to the kitchen area. 

“I’ll just have some water if that's okay.” Peter places his bag by the wall and sits down at the kitchen table.

“One water coming up.” 

Peter looks around at the compound. He’s never actually been in the living part of the building. Just the entrance. It’s nice which means Pepper is the one that probably designed the living room. 

“Here’s your water. So Petey, how have you been?” Tony sits down next to Peter and rests his head on his hand. 

“O-oh, thanks. I’ve been doing fine. I’m going on a school trip soon so I guess that's fun. You should actually know about that though because it’s a trip to your house, here.”

“Right, right, forgot all about that. Good thing I have you here.”

Peter grins and takes a sip of his water, hoping that it would cover up his blush. Tony turns his head to the side to look outside and Peter glances at his hair. The gray is very prominent now and Peter is wondering how he didn’t notice before.

“What’s wrong? Do I have something on my face?” Peter’s thoughts are interrupted and his eyes go wide. He must not have realized he was staring.

“N-nothing. I was just noticing your hair. Have you done something new to it?” Peter hopes that was a good enough save.

Tony looks away from Peter and shrugs his shoulders. “I’ve been graying lately and just ran out of the dye. Usually, I hide it because I think it makes me look old.”

“It doesn’t matter. If you asked me, I think it actually looks sexy.” Peter’s eyes widen and his face goes red. Did he just say that? To Tony Stark? The Tony Stark.

Tony looks up at Peter and stares at him, mouth wide open. 

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to say that. I’ll leave-”

“You really like it?”

Peter sits and doesn’t break eye contact with Tony. “I love it.”

Tony stands up and pulls Peter up which makes the boy yelp from the sudden movement. He leans forward and their lips meet. Peter is shocked at first and doesn’t move. Before Tony could pull away, Peter wraps a hand behind his head and pulls him closer. 

They soon pull away from one another and Peter runs his fingers through Tony’s hair. 

“Please whatever you do. Do not dye this again. I fucking love it, Mr. Stark.”


End file.
